


Illustrations for Birds Of A Feather - Hannibal BigBang 2016

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Black Swan (2010), Hannibal - Fandom, Лебединое озеро - Чайковски | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: 2016 HBB, Ballet, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dancing, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Multiple Personalities, Pain, Real Men Wear Tights, ballet dancer Will, falling over, feathers - Freeform, hannibal big bang 2016, strict Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Illustrations for The-Bees-Patella's Birds of a FeatherFor NBC Hannibal Big Bang 2016
  Birds Of A FeatherThe first, where Will stumbles under Hannibal's scrutiny, the second - Hannibal Lecter's costume drawings :)
 
  on my tumblr page





	Illustrations for Birds Of A Feather - Hannibal BigBang 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104078) by [thebeespatella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/pseuds/thebeespatella). 



 


End file.
